


Sneaking up on the shower

by PrincessClaw



Series: Toliver fics [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Tommy Merlyn, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Husbands, M/M, Toliver, Top Oliver Queen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23722891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessClaw/pseuds/PrincessClaw
Summary: Tommy knows Oliver had a bad day and decided to join him on the shower.
Relationships: Tommy Merlyn/Oliver Queen
Series: Toliver fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708702
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Sneaking up on the shower

He woke up and looked at his cell phone to see what time it was, almost 1 am. He could hear the shower running, Oliver was home.

He walked towards the bathroom, still half asleep opening the door and taking off his shorts. The bathroom was warm and fogy he saw Oliver standing under the water, his head hanging down his shoulder. Tommy knew he had a hard night, being the Green Arrow took a lot of Oliver’s energy.

Naked he reached the shower door, not realizing he was not making any noise. He got in and suddenly his back hit hard on the glass wall and Oliver’s left hand was squeezing his throat and he could see that the right one was making a fist.

"Ollie?"

Oliver’s expression was ruthless like he was in front of an enemy than he let him go. Oliver sighed and rubbed his face trying to calm himself. It didn’t go very well.

"What the hell do you thing you are doing? Sneaking up at me like that in the shower?"

It was almost a shout. Tommy started to shake and to feel very cold, his gaze dropped to the floor feeling he knew he was about to cry and he started to blink very fast trying to keep the tears at bay.

Oliver regretted his reaction instantly seeing the pain on Tommy’s face and took a deep breath.

"You know better, baby. You know how I feel when people approach me from my back…"

"I… I didn’t think… I’m sor… Im sorry I wasn’t thinking…"

"It’s okay baby."

Oliver pulled him into a hug kissing the top of his head. Tommy was shivering and feeling his tears fall. He didn’t want to cry, he hated feeling weak specially when Oliver was so strong.

Oliver sighed “It’s okay, I’m sorry. I overreacted. I had a bad night and I didn’t hear you coming”. His voice was almost a whisper.

He turned them so Tommy’s back was under the water spray, his face on the crook of Oliver’s neck, Oliver was stroking his back.

"I saw you here and it looked like you had a rough night. I just wanted to hug you and massage your back… I… I didn’t think…"

"Oh baby I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to snap at you but you could get really hurt. Just… just make some noise next time, let me know it’s you."

Tommy looked at up at him and kissed him a little shy at first but Oliver deepened the kiss, like he always did. They both moaned at the same time.

"Let’s try this again."

Spinning them around again Oliver turned his back assuming the same position he was in when Tommy enter the shower.

Tommy smiled to himself and hugged Oliver kissing the scars on his back. His poor Ollie went through so much he knew he had deeper scars than the physical ones. Tommy had mapped all the scars on his body, he knew every single one, he kissed them all so many times. He almost felt like crying again but his Ollie needed him to make him feel better. Slowly he started to massage his back starting on his shoulder blades and going down. He massaged Oliver’s buttocks and turned him around. It was easy to manhandle Oliver when he was complying. He kissed his neck going down to his right nipple and sucked. Oliver moaned and reached for him but he held his wrists. “No, we are doing this my way”. Oliver smiled “I’m all yours babe”.

He kept kissing Oliver’s body going down with each kiss until he got where he wanted. Kneeling on the floor Tommy kissed Oliver’s cock licking the head and stroking his tights he looked up and saw how relaxed his husband looked now. All the overreacting and bad night being left behind them it was just the two of them now. He started sucking and taking Oliver’s deeper and deeper relaxing his throat so he could take him all the way.

"Baby, I’m gonna… I’m gonna cum."

He was stroking himself now he wanted to cum with Oliver. By his moans he knew he was close. Oliver put one hand on the wall to keep his balance and came. Came hard and Tommy gladly swallowed every drop. He came right after breathing hard against Oliver’s tight. He looked up with a big smile on his face. Oliver helped him up and kissed him “I love you Tommy”.

"I love you too Ollie."

**Author's Note:**

> That was my first story, I'm still learning how this works.  
> English is not my first language.


End file.
